


A Realization

by DarkChibiShadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: But isn't that just my brand anyways?, In which I started to write some smut and it became more meaningful, KITTY TITTIES, M/M, full frontal romance, zoro's TITTIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/pseuds/DarkChibiShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has a realization about Zoro and has to deal with it. Meaningful smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I set out just to write a little something something but it ended up becoming more long form, woo!  
> I'm still learning and practicing how to write so please forgive my errors and let me know if you have any advice.  
> Thanks and hope you enjoy! (Sorry there's no picture this time!)

Sanji was frustrated this realization hit him like it did. Suddenly, and without warning, sending his whole world spiraling right before him.

If he was a more confident man he might have even been willing to admit his saddness over not realizing sooner, but alas he was still caught up in his own outdated ideals so guilt like that would never hit him.

 

And yet, there they were. The most amazing set of tits he'd ever seen.

Huge, yet incredibly perky. Seemingly always ready to burst free excitedly from their confines.

Whether fully exposed or just peeking from behind clothing, the view of cleavage was absolutely to die for. Each accidental slip of the shirt to reveal more of either breast got Sanji's nose flaring wildly.

 

Perfect, _simply perfect._ Without flaw...except one.

 

_They were attached to Zoro._

 

Sanji cursed under his breath as he watched the swordsman do his daily routine of ridiculous weight lifting. The low hanging sun sent lazy rays over the green haired man, casting dramatic shadows over his defined features. Sweat was slowly dripping down the deep passage between either heavy pec and the cook couldn't tear his eyes away. _Nor did he need to_ , with it just being the two of them in the crow's nest this morning-- but Sanji still felt a heavy dose of shame for looking at such a hideous brute with lusty eyes.

 

Zoro's chest was objectively smaller than most of the ones Sanji adored; considering he was a 'breasts man' after all. But, being in love with Zoro seemed to do something to Sanji he never quite expected...

The deeper in love with Zoro he fell, the deeper his attraction to his carefully sculpted body became as well. It absolutely frustrated Sanji when he caught himself getting that same tingly feeling look at the swordsman that he got when he looked at a gorgeous woman. _How crude._

He knew Zoro would never be as amazing or as elegant or as absolutely perfect as any woman ever alive but...

The strength and determination and _sheer love_ that Zoro exuded from himself when he was near Sanji easily overwhelmed the blonde. Whether they were in battle together, bickering over some nonsense, or just sharing a quiet moment together-- the trust that Zoro held in his partner was transparently evident to him.

He often felt as though he was being slowly poisoned to death by his love for Zoro. A sweet sickly feeling that Sanji wanted to deny so badly but absolutely could not for the life of him. The more and more time he spent with Zoro the more and more he realized that not only was his relationship special with Zoro because _he was a stupid man_ but, also because he was quickly becoming irreplaceable in Sanji's life.

And that really made him nervous.

 

_The fantastic pair the shitty mossy fuckhead had didn't help either._

 

And god, g _od damnit_ did Sanji want nothing more than to squeeze them right now.

The hell Sanji was living in having to admit that Zoro's tits were his favorite didn't even compare to the hell he was in trying to resist seeing if he could cop a feel from Zoro as he did his weight lifting.

Sanji sipped nervously at his coffee as if somehow it would keep the swordsman from realizing he was staring.

A cat like green eye caught his as the other man turned his head slightly to Sanji to make eye contact. The cook didn't look away, giving his lover a convincing scowl.

But, instead of receiving the same look, all he got was a flirtatious wink.

Sanji froze, eye wide and he swore he began to sweat, as if the swordsman knew what he was thinking just moments ago.

 

"What's up? Checking me out or something, pervert?" Zoro huffed between reps.

Sanji shot upright immediately and slammed his foot down loudly against the floor of the crow's nest.

" _YOU FUCKING WISH, YOU LOST LITTLE CHILD! GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT!_ " He suddenly burst out and took another quick swig of his drink, ready for Zoro to fight him. At least a fight would help him feel a bit more normal dealing with all of this.

 

But, the beast did not move.

Instead, he whistled. " _OHHHH,_ how _EMBARRASSING_ to be you. Face all red like that, shitty cook." Zoro teased.

"HA? _OH, SO YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN, HM_?" Sanji lifted his let up threateningly to Zoro who remained still regardless. Sanji knew he looked like a fool, suddenly having an outburst like this. This kind of behavior was to be expected of them but as their relationship grew it became more rare that a fight would suddenly break out between them in private; so the cook knew that Zoro would be on to him soon. _Fuck._

 

"I'm busy right now, but if you want to touch when I'm done you can." Zoro paused to look Sanji dead in the eyes, "A massage after is nice anyways." He quirked a brow, knowingly.

Sanji felt like his head was going to pop off his shoulders and out for the window into the ocean. Had.... _had the marimo really read him so well_? Had his actions been _that transparent_? Had he looked that... _thirsty_?

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He refused.

 

Silently, Sanji set down his coffee mug on the bench and readjusted his shirt. He made sure his hair was in order as well before silently descending down the later of the crow's nest.

 

He could hear the clanking of Zoro's equipment as he moved around above him, yelling, "Hey! What the fuck!? I was serious! Come back here you coward!"

 

Oh _, that did it._

 

Instantly Sanji was already back in the crow's fest, leg flying straight for Zoro's head-- who dodged it easily. Zoro still had one weight in his right hand as he maneuvered away and under Sanji's bumbling attacks. Usually it wouldn't be this easy but the mental advantage Zoro had in this situation was obvious.

" _WOW,_ look at you, _look at you_ , cook." Zoro's words were mocking as he chuckled, deftly avoiding another almost flaming kick that came his way.

"Listen _you_ ," Sanji started, "I will never and have never been attracted to you and I want a written fucking statement of that."

Zoro laughed again as he blocked one of Sanji's kicks with his remaining weight.

"You are an embarrassment as a human being and a fucking moron to boot."

He actually got a good kick in then, sending Zoro skidding back a bit. The impact fluttered the low cut v-neck Zoro was wearing, revealing the two big problems for the chef.

He sputtered a bit at the sight, catching Zoro's eyes.

 

"I'm the embarrassment?" He mocked, "Look at you. You're losing your mind over my arms."

 

Sanji stopped mid kick, shocked.

"Arms?"

 

Zoro looked dumb founded, "Uh? _YEAH_? Haven't you been staring at them all morning, idiot. Don't deny it."

Zoro wiggled his eyebrows and flexed in front of Sanji, placing his one weight on the ground before doing so. Granted, Zoro's arms were nice, good for lugging around groceries and very imposing but-- _they were no match for his impressive chest._

 

Suddenly the crow's Nest was filled with uproarious laughter from the blonde. He clutched his stomach in pain as he wheezed, leaving Zoro confused and annoyed.

"Don't fucking laugh because you can't admit you like 'em, pervert."

 

"Oh my god, _oh my god._ " Sanji wiped away tears, feeling so relieved that Zoro was perceptive but not psychic. "That's not it and you're a dumbass."

 

Zoro puffed up his chest, accidentally showing off his cleavage to Sanji. "Yeah? _THEN WHAT IS IT COOK? REALLY LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?_ " The swordsman was absolutely bristling.

 

Sanji had a real problem on his hands. Admit he was looking at Zoro's titties _or_ get into a fight with his surprisingly sweet this morning boyfriend? Usually, it was an easy choice to just fight. But...again, those sappy sweet feelings were creeping up on Sanji. And his... _something else_ was creeping up on him too. So the choice was, to tell or not to tell.

 

But, Sanji didn't have any time to weigh his options as Zoro was already reaching for his swords.

 

"Oh no _nono_ , haha, don't do that." Sanji laughed nervous as he swiftly moved between Zoro and his treasured items, "I'll do you a favor just this once and tell. Okay, mossy?"

 

Zoro lifted one questioning eyebrow at his lover, "Shoot."

 

Sanji swallowed audibly as his eyes trained lower from Zoro's and on to his fantasticly glistening rack. They looked like a feast that Sanji was starved for.

 

"Your uh..." Your bountiful bosom. Your ravishing rack. Your perky pecs. Your, your, _your_ \--

 

" _T-_... _titties._ "

 

"... _what?_ "

 

"YOU HEARD ME!" Sanji had to look away, covering his face. He was absolutely bright red from his neck up to his forehead and he knew it. He couldn't believe something so honest and perverse had slipped out of his mouth. He felt like a fucking dumbass.

 

"Well uh, I mean I don't know why, but sure?"

 

Sanji was a genius. He knew exactly what to say and when, and has never felt embarrassed in his life, nor would he ever. Especially not now, knowing something he'd be craving was so close to his literal grasp.

 

He clears his throat, sliding himself closer to Zoro. "You uh, you mean that?"

 

"Like I care. Your weird tastes never bothered me before so--"

Zoro grunted as he received a swift kick to his shin.

 

"Shut the fuck up and take off your shirt."

"Whoa, moving fast are we shit cook? _Don't you--_ " Another kick in the shin.

 

"Cmon, up up up!" Sanji demanded, snapping his fingers at Zoro.

To his surprise the swordsman responded, beginning to lift his shirt high over his head. Zoro really was being generous this morning.

Sanji watched as the lithe tight muscles moved under Zoro's dark earthen skin. His scar added something dangerously sexy to his already perfect torso.

 

Sanji's eye bulged as the objects of his conflicting feelings came into full amazing view. Just as he had seem them so many times before and yet, _seeing them now caused something to stirr inside Sanji._ He felt himself go stiff all over, _especially down below_ , as Zoro lowered his arms creating a valley of cleavage again.

 

He didn't even know what to do with himself. Here Zoro was, giving in easily go Sanji's ridiculous requests. Laying himself and his chest bare for him to do as he pleased and he, he didn't know what to do. This was far from their first experience together or even Sanji's own sexual experience, and yet...

And yet Sanji felt like a 13 year old seeing his first pair of boobs in a magazine he stole.

Totally and utterly overwhelmed by sudden and mysterious urges. He wasn't ready to go thru fucking puberty again just because Roronoa Zoro had a great pair he was cool with letting him touch. Christ.

 

Sanji shook away some of the thoughts clouding his mind and reached out both palms open wide for each of Zoro's pecs. He noticed his hands trembling over so slightly as they slowly grasped either mound. They were warm to the touch, and slightly damp in either of his palms. He felt Zoro tense and then relax into his hands, either nipple relaxing under Sanji's gentle touch.

 

Zoro was silently watching over Sanji the whole while. A look of confusion and interest was plastered on his sharp features. He also had a heavy flush all over his cheeks and ears, which reassured Sanji a little to see.

 

"That it?" He questioned as his pecs tensed again.

 

"Shut the fuck up, Marimo." The chef glared up at his lover, growling his words on accident. He squeezed both sides of Zoro's chest firmly and earned a gasp from the man.

Zoro hummed in compliance as Sanji continued. He pushed either pec together and then out again, trying to emulate a feeling with women he hadn't felt in a long while.

Something about it felt even dirtier than the act itself but really, either chests were more similar than Sanji first thought. At least, if anything, Sanji could admit he was a man who loved breasts, and if Zoro has a great pair... _who was he to deny them?_

 

Regardless, this move seemed to go over well with Zoro as he closed his eyes and knitted his brows. Sanji felt an all too familiar sense of satisfaction and lust completely overtake him. His eye felt heavy lidded and he could feel a lopsided grin overtake his mouth. He kneaded at Zoro's chest, giving him a rougher treatment than he normally would since he knew the swordsman preferred it that way.

Of course, he was awarded with another pleased response from the man. He could tell Zoro was conflicted by the feeling, which he found endearing as all hell.

 

Oh, he was going to show Zoro yet another one of his many skills soon enough.

Sanji let his long nimble fingers draw back and caress softly across Zoro's pecs, causing goosebumps to form all over his chest. He swirled his fingertips until either found their way to Zoro's nipples and gave them a squeeze before tugging on them.

 

"Ngg..." Zoro's hands had now found their way to Sanji's hips. "What the hell..."

Zoro could hear the excitement and confusion in Zoro's voice now.

 

Sanji smirked up from Zoro's chest at him. His eyes were open ever so slightly but snapped shut when they met with the blonde's. Sanji's lips met Zoro's neck in a kiss as he worked his fingers over Zoro's chest, groping and squeezing and twisting at him. He planted heavy, meaningful kisses up and down Zoro's neck and felt himself twitch to life as Zoro let out a real groan for him.

 

He pushed his body flush with Zoro's, letting his lips trail up to his ear, “What? Are you surprised or something?” He let his arousal push against Zoro, who only pulled Sanji's hips closer to his own.

“Tch...” Zoro's voice sounded like he had abandoned an insult, unable to form a coherent rebuttal.

 

Satisfaction rushed over the cook as he continued to pull and push at Zoro's heavy pecs, remembering exactly why they were his _favorite_. He was overwhelmed with the fact that something like this was finally happening but his dick wouldn't let him feel guilt over it any more today-- he was committed to enjoying this completely without his own self imposed shame. At least for the time being.

 

He continued to kiss and suck at Zoro's neck, finally making his way back down to his chest again. Zoro's skin tasted salty from his sweat, but amazing all the same. Sanji's mouth felt like it could never be satisfied as his kisses unapologeticlly became bites and licks all over.

 

Legs tangled together as Sanji urged Zoro backwards, to sit on to the bench all around the crow's nest. Zoro's body thudded heavily against the wood and the chef's actions didn't pause for even a moment. Zoro's hands trailed up Sanji's body and tangled in his golden locks; his teeth tore into his bottom lip as he kept his eyes squeezed shut, seemingly unable to accept the fact that Sanji's actions were getting to him so thoroughly.

 

Thru sloppy kisses, Sanji was panting, “Well, shitty swordsman?” He smirked up at him, “How do you like it?”

Zoro pulled a hand away from Sanji to hide his face from him, “S'fine.” He mumbled.

“Just fine, or _good?_ ” Sanji continued working his hands over Zoro, leaving hot wet kisses down his chest until finally letting the flat of his tongue make contact with Zoro's nipple. He felt it perk and soften against his tongue, causing Zoro's leg to twitch noticeably against Sanji as he gasped.

 

Sanji could hardly believe the way he was getting Zoro to unravel in front of him. It was so gratifying, _so fuckin_ g _amazing._ It was everything he hoped it would be and more. He couldn’t believe this, how much he was stupidly in love and attracted to this shitty shitty barbarian. But god, _god_ did Zoro look and sound and _taste_ so good right now. He loved him. _He loved him so much. Ugh._

 

“S'good— _nggh._ ” Zoro finally managed to mumble out for Sanji, who grinned against his skin. The blonde opened his mouth wide and closed it around one of Zoro's heaving pecs as his hand worked the other. He sucked eagerly on Zoro's breast, rolling his tongue against his hardening nipple. He was absolutely feasting on Zoro now, uninhibited and hazy. His mind was foggy with lust and he felt his dick ache against his pants but he didn't even feel the need to touch himself. All he wanted was to continue to suck and lick and bite Zoro, to drive the swordsman absolutely wild.

 

All the while Zoro's own arousal was being pressed against Sanji at any chance the swordsman got. His hips rolled eagerly into Sanji any time his body was flush with his and Sanji's head was spinning from how willing and wanting Zoro seemed.

 

He couldn't get enough as he left bite marks and hickies all over Zoro's chest, probably bruising him some on accident but he knew that's how the swordsman liked it. He moved on to Zoro's other pec and he felt the larger man shift.

One blue eye flicked it's way up towards Zoro's face, which was in a haze. His eye unfocused and lidded. The swordsman's eyebrows were pitched together in an almost desperate expression. Sanji felt like he could light on fire just seeing his lover this way.

 

He paused for a moment, drawing his lips from Zoro's pampered flesh,

“Do you want me to jack you off, _hm?_ ” He asked, lips forming a thin smile.

Zoro's eyes opened wide in surprise at Sanji's somewhat vulgar request.

“I've got a free hand, you know.” Sanji made a show of licking across Zoro's pec as he lifted his free up towards him with a clear up and down gesture. He could hardly believe he was able to keep a straight face asking Zoro something like that, _nor could he believe he'd actually even asked in the first place--_ but the beast seemed to respond well to it, nodding his head quickly while avoiding eye contact with Sanji.

 

With that, Sanji deftly slipped his hands between Zoro's haramaki and pants, freeing his needy cock easily. A contended sigh left Zoro's mouth as Sanji wasted no time wrapping his skillful fingers around the shaft. Sanji began his work again on Zoro's chest with his mouth and hands while starting up a slow rhythm against Zoro. He felt pre drip along the sides of his fingers as he caressed just under the head of Zoro's dick. He could feel Zoro twitch in his hand whenever Sanji gave a particularly hard suck to either nipple and Sanji felt another wash of heat run over his body.

 

He remembered all of the times he had been glued to a beautiful woman's chest like this, all the times he'd given pleasure to the ladies he'd encountered at the Baratie or early on in their adventures out to sea. He was always committed to only their pleasure, doing only as they pleased and never worrying about himself. He was getting that same feeling again here with Zoro. Wanting to please and unravel him and feeling such a sense of complete joy every time Zoro moaned or tugged at his hair, rocking his body against Sanji greedily. He wanted to see Zoro go bleary eyed as he caused him to feel pleasure nobody else could. He wanted to wrap himself around Zoro and never let go, he wanted to love and kiss and fawn over Zoro and truly be able to tell him the depths of his feelings for him. The mossy haired idiot was so frustrating and annoying but god, god, _oh god_ , was there so much more and it all came over Sanji like a wave-- unable to even focus on the parts about Zoro he didn't like. Every little good thing about Zoro came into Sanji's mind as he lost himself feasting on his lover and touching him earnestly.

 

Zoro's body was shuddering under Sanji's generous touches. Sanji couldn't help himself as he began breathing out praises between bites and licks, “Oh, _mon chou_ , oh my love--” Everything was spilling out of him so honestly all of a sudden, “I love you, Zoro, _I love you_ , you're so sexy, _fuck--_ ”

Zoro let out a groan at Sanji's admissions, almost sounding annoyed but he gripped gently at the back of Sanji's head, petting him slightly. Just that touch was enough for Sanji to start stroking Zoro faster, harder, how he knew he liked. He heard the larger man suck in a breath thru his teeth and he laid his own teeth into Zoro's flesh once again.

 

“Cum for me, _cum for me_ , beast.” Sanji begged. He wanted nothing more than to make Zoro see stars, he wanted to feel his hand so slick with Zoro's release, he wanted to hear Zoro's head thump back against the bench in ecstasy, he wanted to give Zoro _everything._

 

 _And he did._ Almost on cue, Zoro's hips rocked hard in Sanji's hand, which didn't stop moving. He felt Zoro's body stretch out and felt his fingers tug hard in his hair as Zoro leg out a surprised and choked sound. His dick pulsed and twitched between Sanji's fingertips, causing thick droplets of cum to fall all over Sanji's hand. Zoro's breath came out raspy as he rode out his orgasm, causing Sanji's eyes to roll back in his skull with the sound. Before he could stop himself he felt his own orgasm coil inside of him suddenly as he finally let go of Zoro's chest with a wet sound. He groaned shamelessly against Zoro's skin as he felt himself unload inside his trousers. _How fucking embarrassing_ , he hadn't let something like this happen since he was with a lady but he just couldn't help himself. It felt like Zoro had cast some sort of spell over Sanji, causing his vision to go hazy with love.

 

He felt utterly satisfied as all his motions stilled with Zoro's, both panting heavily while trying to come down from their highs. Zoro was the first to make any sort of sound, as he chuckled.

“Holy shit, cook,” Was all he managed to say.

 

Sanji felt all the blood rush back to his head suddenly as a wall of embarrassment hit him. He couldn't believe he had gotten off on sucking this shitty swordsman's tits. He couldn't believe he had sweet talked him, hell he couldn't even believe he had touched his dick so unceremoniously, he couldn't believe any of it. _Fuck!_ But it had felt _so good_ and _so right_ and _god damnit_ , he _loved_ Zoro.

He didn't understand why this wall of bullshit always insisted on trying to tear down a genuinely good time he had with his partner, so this time he fought back against it.

 

Sanji sat back, looking up at Zoro and wiping away droll from his mouth and chin, “Heh, good, wasn't it? I told you, I'm the best.” He smirked.

 

Zoro laughed thru his nose and gave Sanji a full grin, which hit the blonde straight thru the heart. “Sure, whatever.” Sanji felt his smirk go a bit wobbly at Zoro's remark.

 

“Do you want me to help you out too, or?” Zoro shifted his massive body towards Sanji on the bench, tucking himself back into his pants slightly.

“Oh, _no no_ , I'm a _gentlemen_ , I don't need anything in return.” Sanji started, which was usually true since Sanji was actually more concerned with his partner's orgasm than his own-- but this time he simply didn't want to admit to having _cum in his god damn stupid pants! Because of the shitty asshole in front of him, no less!_

 

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, “Oh? That it then? Or was that enough for you?”

Sanji's eye blew wide as he felt like steam was going to shoot out of his ears, his whole body stiffened in front of Zoro who looked shocked.

“Holy shit! You didn't actually--- _did you_?!” Zoro looked excited like he was waiting for the punchline of a joke and Sanji knew the expression on his face gave away everything. He felt like he could fall out of the crow's nest onto the deck of the sunny to his early death from sheer embarrassment.

 

Zoro clutched his stomach in laughter, barely able to contain himself. He was trying to insult Sanji thru laughs but he just couldn't. Sanji was defeated, utterly defeated. He covered his face in his hands, feeling his ears go hot and feeling a new blanket of shame drape over him.

 

“Oh shit-- _oh fuck_ \--!” Zoro sputtered as he put one of his large hands on Sanji's shoulders, “Well, at least you got off, eh?” He was obviously trying to hold back a laugh, which didn't help reassure Sanji in the slightest but the gesture was appreciated.

 

“Yeah! _YEAH!_ ” Sanji yelled, finally revealing his face, “But I want that written document. The one that says I've never liked you nor will I ever and I will kick your ass straight to the New World.”

Zoro scoffed, “Yeah, sure, I'll write it up. Right along with the paper that explains how you got off on my _tits_ , or whatever you call them.”

 

Sanji groaned again as he felt Zoro scoop him up into his arms. The idiot really was like a big tiger at times like these, knowing how Sanji loved to hold and be held after sexual encounters and Sanji could feel his heart thump loudly in his chest at the thoughtful treatment.

“Idiot mossy fuck whit barbarian shit head...” Sanji started. He felt Zoro hum into his ear as he held him gently, wrapping him tightly in his arms, “I hate you so much, you're so awful and disgusting and smelly and I just want to see you die.”

“Mmm, love you too, shit-cook.” Was all Zoro had in response.

 

Sanji was again frustrated when his second realization hit him like it did. He loved Zoro so much, _so much._ There was no way that his feelings wouldn't eventually jump out of them like they when he saw a beautiful lady. He knew he wouldn't be able to accept this fact easily for a while, but for now he simply let Zoro hold him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

They spent the rest of the morning together until Sanji kicked Zoro off of him in favor of making the crew their lunch. Zoro's chest was completely covered in love bites and hickies and most definitely wouldn't be able to be shown for at least a week without giving away what they had been doing but Sanji knew Zoro would cover them up to save them both the embarrassment. _Thank god for that._

 

As Sanji descended down the ladder of the crow's nest he could see an Island far off in the distance from them, like a symbol left by the ocean for him. His acceptance of his love for Zoro had already come so far but it still needed time to reach it's destination, it needed time to mature. Their love needed careful work and thought so that it could one day blossom into something even deeper, more complex.

 

As the wind blew thru Sanji he let himself realize that just because his feelings were complicated at best, it didn't mean they weren't _right_ , that they weren't _wonderful_. Just because he always thought he would end up with a beautiful woman but instead was with a brute of a man didn't make his love or attraction any less real for Zoro; as much as the anxious parts of his brain sometimes tried to tell him.

 

It would take time for Sanji to get over his own stupid pre-concieved notions of his sexuality, his looks, _his everything_. But, if there was one thing that Zoro had in droves, it was patience and Sanji knew he would wait for him as long as it took.

 

_Stupid shitty Marimo._

 


End file.
